


Альтернативные методы ведения переговоров

by Zorro_de_Fuego



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rating: NC17, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_de_Fuego/pseuds/Zorro_de_Fuego
Summary: "- You still start up with half a turn.Murillo shyly looks away and shrugs: There is something awkward about her being aroused as easily as if she were fifteen. Alicia turns her finger to her face and looks into her eyes, says:- I like. "Too much has tied them together in the past.#Ralicia in the frame, #Serquel behind the scenes. //" - Ты все так же заводишься с пол оборота.Мурильо смущенно отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами: есть что-то неловкое в том, что она возбуждается так легко, словно ей пятнадцать. Алисия поворачивает пальцем ее лицо к себе и глядя в глаза произносит:- Мне нравится. "Слишком многое связывало их в прошлом, и пусть прошло много времени, но некоторые вещи не изменились.#Ralicia в кадре, #Serquel за кадром.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 10





	Альтернативные методы ведения переговоров

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Этим троим, потому что они прекрасны)
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено только в виде ссылки
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Это мой первый фф с таким рейтингом, так что я несколько переживаю, как оно получилось и буду рада откликам)
> 
> Так же, я никогда не делала это в таком положении, в котором находится Алисия в первой части текста и не уверена насколько это анатомически удобно, но в моей голове это выглядело именно так и я сдалась)

Алисия распаковывает чупа-чупс глядя на Ракель. Та выглядит вымотанной и потухшей, но в ней все ещё ощущается ее привычная твердость. Алисия высовывает язык и облизывает гладкий розовый чупа-чупс по кругу, прежде чем медленно взять его в рот, и она чувствует как взгляд Ракель невольно притягивается к ее губам. Инспектор проводит рукой по своим рыжим волосам, перекладывая хвост на плечо и, не глядя на бывшую коллегу, несколько раз толкает чупачупс языком, вдавливая его в щеку. Выдох Ракель более прерывистый, чем прежде, и Алисия принимает это как знак продолжать. Она намеренно не смотрит на сидящую напротив женщину, не желая ее спугнуть, когда достает достает изо рта чупа-чупс. Он влажный и розовый и Алисия наслаждается тем, как пошло это выглядит - иногда ей доставляют удовольствие вещи на грани китча. Она медленно облизывает леденец, а затем выводит острым кончиком языка маленькую восьмёрку на его верхушке. Сьерра бросает короткий взгляд на свою визави, но та не замечает этого, неотрывно следя за тем, как карминовые губы обхватывают розовый шарик; ее грудь под армейской формой часто вздымается. Алисия посасывает чупа-чупс, а затем вновь достает его изо рта, он влажно блестит в приглушённом свете палатки и тонкая ниточка слюны тянется к нему от ее губ. Ракель сглатывает и облизывает собственные губы. Инспектор подцепляет кончиком языка эту ниточку, разрывая связь, кладет конфету на оставленный на столе фантик и поднимается. Допрашиваемая, словно не замечая этого, продолжает смотреть на влажный розовый шарик и прикусывает нижнюю губу. И Алисия понимает, что ее дыхание тоже учащается.  
Она обходит стол и убирает волосы с шеи Мурильо, нарочно задевая ногтями нежную кожу. Та замирает на миг, а потом, чувствуя как ее волосы сжимают в кулаке и тянут назад, запрокидывает голову и шумно выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. Сьерра опускается на колени, придерживаясь одной рукой за стол, и проводит снизу вверх языком по ее оголенной шее, одновременно снова сжимая руку в пепельных волосах. У Ракель вырывается выдох на грани стона и Алисия улыбается - старые приемчики все ещё работают с ней.  
Женщина покрывает шею бывшей коллеги жаркими влажными поцелуями и продолжает то ослаблять, то усиливать натяжение в волосах, зная, _как_ и то и другое действует на нее, и когда у Мурильо вырывается тихий стон, она прикладывает палец свободной руки к ее губам, как бы прося ее быть тише, но надеясь на другое. И ее ожидания оправдываются: Ракель мягко вбирает ее палец в рот, посасывает, щекочет подушечку кончиком языка и нежно прикусывает - она тоже все ещё помнит слабые места бывшей подруги, и от прерывистого дыхания Алисии на ее шее по коже бегут мурашки.  
Инспектор возвращает себе контроль, медленно вынимая палец из зажатых зубов, проводя им по подбородку и шее своей жертвы, и опускает ладонь на часто вздымающуюся грудь. Ткань надетой на нее военной формы жёсткая, но под ней тонкий бюстгальтер без поролона, и поэтому, когда она проводит по мягкой груди Ракель пальцами, то довольно скоро начинает ощущать затвердевшие бусинки сосков. Она сжимает их по очереди и чуть скручивает пальцы, продолжая целовать нежную шею и жадно ловить звуки шумного дыхания и сдерживаемые стоны. Следить за ее реакцией так сладко…. И так хочется большего. Поэтому рука Алисии скользит все ниже по ее телу, забирается под кофту, оглаживает нежный живот, чуть царапает - нарочно - ногтями, наблюдая, как женщина в ее руках хватает ртом воздух, и наконец проскальзывает под резинку форменых штанов. Ракель тянется остановить ее руку, но она сама замирает, не доходя какого-то сантиметра до заветной точки. Замирает, наклоняет к себе ее голову второй рукой и прикусывает мочку уха. Обводит языком контур, скользит по каждой извилине и изгибу, плавно ускоряя темп, зная, что Мурильо представляет сейчас ее язык в совсем другом месте… И добивается своего: женщина чуть приподнимает бедра, подаваясь навстречу и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы ее палец соскользнул в нужное место.  
Алисия касается ее клитора медленно и дразняще, но даже таких лёгких прикосновений оказывается достаточно, чтобы Ракель не смогла удержать тихий стон, и она тоже отзывается стоном от удовольствия. Сьерра постепенно наращивает темп, вновь яростно покрывая поцелуями шею, зная почти наверняка, что оставит на нежной коже следы и получая необъяснимое удовольствие от этой мысли. Дыхание Мурильо становится все более тяжёлым и сбивчивым с каждым движением, и стоны срываются с ее губ все чаще, поэтому резко оттянув ее волосы напоследок и заставив ахнуть, инспектор убирает руку с ее затылка, обвивает ее шею рукой и надавливает двумя пальцами на ее губы, заставляя принять их в рот. Это и заглушает стоны, и безумно приятно, от того, как Ракель играет языком с ее пальцами. Алисия погружает их глубже в горячую влажность ее рта, а потом возвращается назад, но всего на миг. Пальцы обеих ее рук движутся ритмично и слаженно, сквозь затуманенное сознание проскальзывает удовлетворенная мысль о том, что все повторяется, что она _снова_ трахает Ракель пальцами, но она забывает о мягких губах и теплом языке в тот момент, когда Мурильо подаётся бедрами вперёд, широко раздвигая ноги и глухо стонет.

\- Внутрь? - Сьерра шепчет это пересохшими губами и не узнает собственный голос, настолько давно не слышала его хриплым и возбуждённым. Она вынимает пальцы из ее рта, опускает руку и грубо сжимает мягкую грудь, оставляя влажные следы на форменной ткани, и тогда слышит произнесённое на вдохе "Да".

Алисия перестает ласкать ее клитор(Ракель испускает разочарованный вздох) и скользит пальцами ниже, расправляя набухшие влажные складочки.  
\- Какая же. Ты. Блять. Мокрая.- хрипло выдыхает она в самое ухо, и резко вводит в Мурильо сразу два пальца. 

Ощущение ее пульсации на кончиках пальцев и своей собственной, между сжатых ног, сливается в унисон, заставляя забыть о дискомфорте от того, что она все ещё стоит на коленях. Она двигает рукой интенсивно и быстро, вырывая шумные вздохи и стоны.  
\- Тише, - она вновь хаотично целует Ракель в шею, в единственное открытое место, - Я. Знаю. Что ты. Шумная. Девочка. - поцелуй между каждым словом, - Но постарайся. Потише. 

И противореча собственной просьбе, Алисия обхватывает ее за талию второй рукой и тоже запускает ее под резинку брюк, лаская ее теперь одновременно изнутри и снаружи. Мурильо запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза и закусывает губы, пытаясь сдерживать стоны. Инспектор смотрит на нее, заново вспоминая каково это, чувствовать какая она мягкая, жаркая, пульсирующая изнутри, слышать сбитое дыхание, видеть как изменяется ее лицо, и главное знать, что причиной ее удовольствия является именно Алисия Сьерра, а не кто-то другой. Стоит ей подумать об этом, как Ракель захлёстывает волна оргазма.  
Открывая шальные глаза она шепчет:  
\- Всё, всё…

Но Алисия не останавливается и через несколько мгновений по ее телу проходит вторая волна, гораздо сильнее первой, и она кусает губы, с трудом удерживая вскрик. Множественные оргазмы это открытие которое они совершили друг с другом, в годы учебы, и не напомнить об этом Сьерра просто не может. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, раскрасневшиеся, опьянённые, с расширенными зрачками… Алисия - взъерошенная рыжая челка, смазанная помада… Ракель - всклокоченные на затылке волосы, цепочка темных следов на шее и выступающая капелька крови на прокушенной губе…  
\- О, прости, я не думала что ты…

Мурильо качает головой в ответ, все ещё пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.  
\- Не кричать было сложно. - она улыбается уголком рта, немного неловко, и слизывает кровь. 

Алисия смотрит на блестящие от влаги пальцы и облизывает их, вспоминая давно забытый вкус. Она не делает это как-то специально дразняще, она даже не смотрит на женщину перед ней, но Ракель берет ее лицо в ладони, наклоняется и целует, и ее собственный вкус смешивается на языке с металлическим привкусом крови. Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Сьерра тяжело садится на пятки и ощущая на себе внимательный взгляд вопросительно поднимает бровь.

\- Этот хвост делает тебя _очень_ сексуальной. И...

Она улыбается: они знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы понимать, что сейчас Мурильо говорит то, о чем думала не один день, но не решалась сказать.  
\- И?  
\- И твоя грудь… Боже…

Алисия берет ее руку и кладет на свою грудь снизу, позволяя ощутить полноту и вес.  
\- В беременности есть свои плюсы, правда?

Они смеются негромко и немного рассеянно. 

\- Поможешь мне встать? Я не уверена, что чувствую свои колени.

Инспектор тяжело опирается на протянутые ладони и поднимается, но ноги все же подгибаются, и, не давая ей упасть, Ракель усаживает ее к себе на колени. Сьерра рассматривает ее лицо, пытаясь пригладить пальцами волосы и усмехается какой-то своей мысли.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты все так же заводишься с пол оборота.

Мурильо смущенно отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами: есть что-то неловкое в том, что она возбуждается так легко, словно ей пятнадцать. Алисия поворачивает пальцем ее лицо к себе и глядя в глаза произносит:  
\- Мне нравится. 

Поцелуй глубокий и страстный и руки Ракель медленно сдвигаются с ее спины на задницу. И она улыбается:  
\- Мне придется отпрашиваться у Тамайо, чтобы купить сухое бельё. 

Но ее смешок пропускают мимо ушей и она чувствует, как ладонь оглаживает ягодицы, а затем проскальзывает под нее. Палец ритмично надавливает на вход во влагалище и сквозь тонкий трикотаж юбки и кружевные трусики это все ещё ощущается остро и чертовски дразняще в своей недоступности. Мурильо разрывает очередной поцелуй и в ее голосе проскальзывают рычащие нотки:  
\- С каким удовольствием я бы посадила тебя сейчас на член…

Сьерра все ещё иронична.  
\- Думаешь о том жутком дилдо, который мы в складчину купили на втором курсе?  
\- Я думаю о лучшем члене в своей жизни.  
\- О. Ты до сих пор вспоминаешь того первокурсника, или когда Профессор в следующий раз выйдет на связь, мне стоит сказать ему, что ты предлагала мне тройничок? 

Ракель усмехается.  
\- Тебе стоит купить себе не такую узкую юбку.

***

Когда королева всех сучек Алисия Сьерра возвращается в палатку в следующий раз, ее встречают недоуменными взглядами. Белая плиссированная юбка с цветочным принтом, подхвачена тонким ремешком над ее животом и это делает ее образ несколько легкомысленным, насколько это возможно для женщины на последнем триместре беременности, которая спала не больше четырех часов за последние несколько суток.  
Стоит Тамайо открыть рот, как она бросает в него "женщина, а не посудомойка" и Анхелю приходится сдерживать улыбку.  
Когда она раздвигает занавесь, отделяющую Мурильо от всех остальных, продолжая в пол оборота давать Антоньянсасу указания на счёт количества сиропа в кофе, та поднимает усталый затуманенный взгляд, и улыбается.

\- Тебе идёт. Хотя должна признать, что сочетание цветочной летящей юбки и кобуры выглядит весьма колоритно.  
\- Меня больше удивляет, что я умудряюсь в этом не быть похожей на облако. Хотя в новостях скорее всего все равно буду выглядеть толстой. 

Ракель смеётся: только Алисия может переживать толстая ли она, будучи глубоко беременной.  
Инспектор наклоняется и нежно целует ее в губы.  
\- Люблю когда ты смеёшься. 

Веселье испаряется - она вспоминает, как эту же фразу произносил Серхио, и почти сразу с удивлением обнаруживает, что практически не жалеет о том, что попалась. Это странно, и сразу накатывает чувство стыда и вины перед остальными - ее поимка многое усложнила, не говоря о том, что должно быть переживает Серхио от мысли, что она умерла. Но в то же время, когда Алисия пропускает ее волосы меж пальцев, инспектируя состояние засосов на шее, и предлагает расчёску, она чувствует себя так хорошо… 

\- Эй. - Сьерра нежно гладит ее по щеке, - Он знает, что ты жива.

Ракель удивлённо поднимает глаза. Она надеялась, что он догадается, но… почему Алисия говорит ей об этом? Откуда она знает, о чем она думала именно в этот момент и почему сообщает ей информацию, которую не должна?  
Вместо ответа на эти немые вопросы, инспектор нарушает все оставшиеся протоколы, страстно целуя допрашиваемую.  
И Мурильо чувствует как теряет голову от ее настойчивости, от ее запаха, от прикосновения ее рук, от мысли, что она купила из-за неё эту цветочную юбку… Алисия целует ее так, что исчезают все мысли о ком-либо кроме, а в животе завязывается тугой и жаркий клубок. Они целуются до тех пор, пока в сознании Ракель не исчезает весь мир, кроме единственного желания, которое она выдыхает в припухшие от поцелуев покрасневшие губы:  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
\- Я купила эту чёртову юбку. 

Она улыбается: они знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы понимать, что на языке Сьерры это означает "возьми".

Анхель возвращается мыслями к Ракель всякий раз, когда перед ним перестает стоять срочная задача требующая полного внимания. За последние два года он почти научился о ней не думать. По крайней мере, на трезвую голову, но теперь эта женщина - человек, к которому он испытывал самые противоречивые чувства из всех, - постоянно была рядом, на расстоянии нескольких метров, за прозрачной пленкой. Иногда, когда Сьерра выходила на улицу, он смотрел на нее, безвольно сидящую за столом, уронив голову на руки, и не мог перестать прокручивать в голове один и тот же вопрос: "неужели оно всего этого стоило?". Порой, желание взглянуть на нее становилось просто невыносимым, а сегодня он ещё и волновался за нее больше обычного: после предыдущего визита Алисии она выглядела вымотанной как никогда, а когда та вернулась в этой белой юбке, это показалось ему плохим знаком - из того, что он знал об этой женщине, чем более сладкой она выглядела, тем более жёсткой была. Так что освободившись от очередной задачи, Анхель подошёл к прозрачной перегородке, стараясь, чтобы его любопытство не было замечено,... и прирос к месту.  
Сьерра целовала Ракель, намотав ее волосы на кулак, пока узкая ладонь Мурильо блуждала по ее собственной груди.  
\- Где вы шляетесь? Вам кажется, у вас работы мало? - он не заметил как слева возник Тамайо, - Почему вы стоите здесь и пялитесь… - на этих словах полковник повернулся… и тоже замер.  
Инспектор Сьерра сидела на коленях у задержанной предательницы. Она опиралась одной рукой на стол, продолжая ритмично двигаться вверх и вниз, в то время как рука Мурильо скрывалась под широкой юбкой, разметавшейся по военным штанам. Амплитуда ее движений, сокращения мышц на руках Ракель, а главное выражения лиц и страстные короткие поцелуи, не оставляют ни малейшей возможности понять это как-то иначе, придумать происходящему хоть какую-то трактовку в рамках разумного.  
\- Надеюсь, что она не применяла те же методы при допросе Кортеса… - сипло говорит Тамайо, пытаясь держать себя в руках, но все ещё не может отвести взгляд.  
\- Полковник, разрешите доложить… - Суарес замечает странные лица Тамайо и Анхеля, и проследив за направлением их взглядов, осекается. - Мать твою...  
В голову настойчиво лезет фраза кого-то из сослуживцев: "тот кто назвал Алисию Сьерру королевой всех сук, был чертовски прав, но если кто-то знакомый с нею скажет, что ни разу не пытался представить какая она в постели - будь уверен, что это прожженный лжец".

И в этот момент Алисия запрокидывает голову и кончает. На лице Ракель отражается чистое удовольствие и она успевает запечатлеть на губах рыжеволосой женщины краткий поцелуй, перед тем как дрожь оргазма снова проходит по ее телу, а лицо искажается.

Кто-то из троих мужчин выдыхает и в этом выдохе слышится восхищение.

Но Мурильо не останавливается, и ещё через миг Сьерра не может сдержать глубокий стон, отголосок которого проходит даже сквозь звукоизоляционную пленку.

Тамайо прикусывает себе язык, чтобы не ляпнуть вслух, что никогда не видел такого.

Женщины тяжело дышат, обнявшись и прислонившись друг к другу лбами. Алисия смеется:

\- Черт возьми. Мне этого не хватало.  
\- Ты была прекрасна.

Они молчат несколько мгновений, прежде чем…  
\- Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Придумай, как вытащить меня и я вытащу тебя отсюда. И твоему Профессору придется смириться с тем, что ты трахаешь не только его. 

Ракель заливается смехом.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что в наших переговорах мне удалось переманить тебя на нашу сторону? А ведь я даже не предлагала тебе денег…  
\- Ради Бога, подруга, три оргазма подряд!

Мурильо шевелит бровями:  
\- Самые оргазмические переговоры в жизни.  
\- Я думала, что ты кончала, слушая голос Профессора. - продолжает подначивать Алисия и Ракель подхватывает:  
\- Приходилось часто менять белье, но кончить в присутствии Прието все же проблематично.

Они взрываются хохотом и вошедший с водой Антоньянсас недоуменно замирает. У него на запястье часы Серхио.  
Лиссабон переводит взгляд на вновь растрепавшуюся рыжую челку и думает, имя какого города подошло бы ей.  
\- Ты знаешь, что такое Париж?  
Сьерра не задумывается ни на секунду.  
\- Город любви и свободы?


End file.
